


La protección de un cuervo

by LirioLluvioso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi alfa, Equipo protector, Karasuno, Karasuno protector, Kuroo alfa, M/M, Nishinoya omega, Omegas protegidos, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Suga omega, Tanaka alfa, Tsukishima alfa, Yaku omega, Yamaguchi omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirioLluvioso/pseuds/LirioLluvioso
Summary: Si existía algo que el Karasuno odiara más que perder sucesivamente o escuchar los estúpidos y denigrantes apodos que les ponían, era que se metieran con sus omegas [DaiSuga, TanaNoya & TsukiYama] Mención de KuroYaku y breve desliz YakuNoya [AU!Omegaverse] Capítulo único
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	La protección de un cuervo

Karasuno solo había tenido un período de gloria y fue gracias al Pequeño Gigante, no solo chiquito sino también omega. Gracias a aquel, una diferencia quedó grabada para siempre en la atmósfera del equipo de voleyball masculino. Si existía algo que el Karasuno odiara más que perder sucesivamente o escuchar los estúpidos y denigrantes apodos que les ponían, era que se metieran con sus omegas.

Los omegas eran el género inferior, pero definitivamente quienes peor lo llevaban eran los hombres que despertaban con aquel gen. En una sociedad machista, ser chico y obtener la capacidad de concebir obligado por un celo era denigrante. Aunque hubiera algunos avances en el pensamiento de la comunidad, éstos no eran más rápidos que las mentes cerradas de muchas personas conservadoras. Todavía había alfas manipuladores que abusaban de su poder: su abrumadora diferencia de fuerza, su Voz especial que dejaba fuera de juego al omega que la oyera, obligándolo a obedecer y las pastillas ilegales que actuaban como droga inversa al supresor, induciendo el celo.

Era un mundo peligroso y, en vez de tratar de arreglar eso, la mayoría de los institutos escolares habían decidido que la mejor solución era prohibirle a los omegas participar en clubes deportivos, bajo la excusa de que por sus aromas podían provocar accidentes con equipos rivales. Era una regla no oficial en cada zona de Japón, pero muchas escuelas adherían a ella y por lo tanto sus equipos estaban conformados por alfas y betas. Karasuno, junto con otras preparatorias, era una de las pocas que esa condición le valía y, al no tener demasiadas opciones porque a otras era muy complicado entrar aunque les permitiesen tomar examen de ingreso, la mayoría de los omegas terminaban allí.

Así fue como se unió el Pequeño Gigante y sorprendió a absolutamente todos al llevar a su equipo a las nacionales. Él se ganó un respeto nunca antes visto, porque era el primer omega rematador. No solo rompió los límites y desventajas del Karasuno dormido, sino que inspiró a otros omegas a no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Desde su debut, un amplio porcentaje de omegas habían comenzado a unirse al Karasuno, sin embargo una de las carencias del género era su poca resistencia y debilidad, así que también muchos lo dejaban a los pocos días, pero eso no detuvo a los cuervos.

El equipo actual contaba con tres omegas: uno de cada año. 

Sugawara Koshi. Tercero.

Nishinoya Yuu. Segundo.

Yamaguchi Tadashi. Primero.

Eran los nombres que siempre se robaban la atención cuando jugaban en un partido oficial, pese a que el mayor y el más pequeño pasaban más tiempo en la banca que en la cancha. Pero, cuando entraban, era como si el equipo rival comenzara a subestimarlos.

Creían que por ser omegas serían débiles y dóciles, que no devolverían el balón si lo lanzaban con fuerza, que eran capaces de destrozarles las manos pequeñas si apuntaban bien. Al fin y al cabo, eran omegas y no existía lugar para ese género en la cancha. Ya era prueba suficiente de que dos de ellos se la pasaran esperando su turno en vez de jugar de titular. No podían ir contra la naturaleza.

Y por esos mismos prejuicios se cabreaban cuando Yamaguchi lograba robarles hasta cuatro puntos con sus saques flotantes o cuando Sugawara los engañaba con la táctica compartida junto al otro armador. No soportaban ser derrotados por omegas y menos ver que esos tres omegas eran los que mantenían al resto del equipo conectado en cuanto entraban.

Porque sí: aunque utilizaran supresores deportivos -aquellos que reprimían bastante sus dulces y adictivos aromas para no distraer a los alfas alrededor-, no era complicado identificar esas suaves fragancias naturales. Una fragancia natural que relajaba a los del Karasuno y que hacía gruñir al equipo contrario en cuanto llegaba a sus fosas nasales, porque los instintos primitivos de celos ante la ausencia de al menos un omega en el equipo eran poderosos. Era de público conocimiento que los olores de los omegas ayudaban a rendir mejor, aunque eso no era nada comparado con los riesgos que la presencia de uno traía. Lo bueno era que a los cuervos no les importaba correr riesgos, porque de hecho, sabía que no existían.

Si alguien se atrevía a meterse con alguno de sus omegas, literalmente les arrancarían los ojos. Ya había quedado demostrado en múltiples ocasiones.

**Parte I: Sugawara Koshi**

“¡Buen partido!” Exclamó Suga mientras se lanzaba hacia sus compañeros de equipo para abrazarlos. Habían ganado 2-0. Tanaka y Hinata se ruborizaron enseguida con ese tacto tan suave, pero cerraron los ojos para disfrutarlo antes de que los soltara para ir con el capitán. Tanaka hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios, preso de los celos de alfa, pero entendía que el aroma de Suga cambiaba ligeramente cuando estaba cerca de Daichi y que eso les hacía bien a ambos. Quizás Tsukishima aún no podía notarlo porque estaba en primero, pero su propio olfato se estaba desarrollando muy bien y ya empezaba a captar las diferencias que había entre algunos de los miembros del equipo.

El aroma de Yamaguchi también parecía volverse más dulce cuando estaba cerca de Tsukishima, y lo mismo pasaba con Nishinoya y él. Tanaka aún no entendía del todo bien por qué, pero lo hacía feliz que eso sucediera, porque indicaba que los omegas estaban cómodos.

“Te mantuviste bien, Daichi” Dijo Suga al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el pecho como felicitación. Daichi jadeó antes de sonreír con cierto esfuerzo “Pensé que ibas a ser intimidado por el capitán contrario, ¡me alegra ver que eres un buen alfa!”

“Oye, ¿me estás halagando o despreciando?” Murmuró divertido, pero sus facciones se relajaron cuando Koshi soltó una pequeña risa y el aroma a flores a su alrededor se intensificó.

Sugawara era, por lejos, el que tenía el olor más bonito de los tres omegas. O al menos así era a su parecer. No olía a una flor, sino a la primavera entera y a veces por eso podías encontrarte con un perfume ligero, apenas perceptible o con un aroma invasivo que te empalagaba de lo dulce que era. Parecía poseer el aroma de cada flor existente en el mundo y eso le provocaba deseos de nunca despegarse de su lado para poder identificarlas a todas.

“Iremos a ver como le va al Nekoma” Dijo Asahi, secándose el sudor con una toalla “¿Vienen?”

“Ah, sí. Ya los alcanzaremos. Adelántense” Respondió Daichi antes de despedirlos. Iba a decirle algo más a Suga, cuando su estómago gruñó y eso le arrancó una risa al omega.

“Pfff… será mejor que vayas con ellos. Tienen los almuerzos” Sugirió, pero Daichi frunció el ceño.

“¿Y tú? ¿No vendrás?”

“Iré enseguida. Necesito ir al baño” Explicó y al notar su cara seria y de protección extrema, decidió restarle importancia al tema con una de sus manos “Estaré bien, Daichi, sabes que…”

Pero no pudo completar la frase, porque el capitán lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó hacia uno de los pasillos de salida del estadio, en donde lo pegó a la pared para después apretarse contra él y refregarse con ansias. Suga soltó un leve gemido antes de cubrirse la boca, pero lo dejó hacer. Era como una especie de rutina para ellos. No había connotación sexual en aquel acto aunque lo pareciera, sino más bien era una especie de protección. Daichi lo marcaba con su olor y protegía sus flores con su aroma entre canela y café. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, Daichi se separó y lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada orgullosa.

“T-Te estás volviendo cada vez más posesivo, huh… contrólese, capitán” Murmuró y Daichi se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Con delicadeza pero a la vez firmeza, tomó a Suga de ambas mejillas y las apretó con suavidad.

“Estás tentando tu suerte para no ser mordido, Sugawara” Koshi rio al oír el tono de su voz y se deshizo de sus manos. Daichi siempre dejaba sus agarres ligeros para que pudiera quitárselos con facilidad.

“Ya te lo dije: si quieres morderme, ganemos las nacionales” Le guiñó el ojo y el alfa sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara. Desde que los de primero habían ingresado al equipo que Suga estaba siendo más directo de lo normal respecto a su cortejo (¿quizás por ser su último año?), pero no le molestaba. Al contrario. Solo agradecía tener bastante autocontrol a diferencia de otros alfas, y creía que por eso le gustaba a Suga.

“Oh, espero que no te arrepientas de tu promesa cuando alcemos el trofeo” Dijo y Koshi rio con esa risa que le robaba los latidos, pero el momento fue cortado debido a otro gruñido proveniente de su estómago.

“Mejor ve a comer. Los alcanzaré en un instante” Dijo y para que Daichi no pusiera quejas, le besó la mejilla con suavidad. Esto lo atontó y puso extremadamente feliz al punto del ridículo, o al menos eso parecía comunicar su cara con su sonrisa atontada y el brillo en sus ojos. Suga tuvo que contener una risita y sus ganas de detenerlo cuando por fin se marchó, pero sabía que tenía que comer. Había hecho muy buenas recepciones y un buen promedio de remates. Debía estar hambriento.

Respiró profundo cuando se marchó y se encaminó al baño. Aunque hubiera jugado solamente un poco en el segundo set, quería lavarse la cara. No importaba si no era el armador titular, su espíritu siempre se mantenía con sus compañeros de equipo y eso lo agotaba. Además, siempre quedaba con la garganta reseca por sus gritos apasionados.

Todo estaba marchando bien hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse tras él y un olor invasivo lo golpeó. Dos, tres… no, cuatro alfas y por lo que indicaba el aroma, no estaban para nada contentos. Se giró luego de cerrar la llave del agua y trató de no demostrar miedo cuando los reconoció. Eran los jugadores que acababan de derrotar. Sugawara se maldijo por haberse entretenido con sus pensamientos respecto al partido. Si no hubiera estado repasando las jugadas una y otra vez, probablemente ya estaría con su equipo.

“Ohhh, pero si es el armador que nos ocasionó problemas en el segundo set” Dijo uno de ellos y Koshi apretó los puños, intentando calmarse. Si se alteraba, quizás su propio olor sobrepasara el que Daichi había dejado en él para protegerlo.

“No importa lo raro que fuera ese ataque rápido de los de primero de tu equipo, definitivamente tú nos costaste varios puntos” Masculló con rabia otro, acercándose amenazadoramente. Suga pudo notar que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. Probablemente habían estado llorando.

“No es mi culpa si su equipo era inferior al nuestro” Respondió con tranquilidad aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo con rapidez por el nerviosismo. Suga sintió que la garganta se le cerraba cuando la atmósfera se puso más pesada de repente. Estaban emitiendo feromonas a propósito para desestabilizarlo y aunque odiaba reconocerlo, debió apoyar las manos en el lavabo para mantener el equilibrio.

Estaba en problemas.

“Si un equipo es inferior ese es el tuyo, después de todo los tienen a ustedes… omegas” Murmuró con odio y Suga de repente tuvo ganas de acercarse para tomarlo de la cabeza y obligarlo a tragarse sus palabras, después de todo era de sus amigos de quienes estaba hablando. Pero no podía, al menos no mientras lo superaran en número, sin embargo ganas de irse a los golpes no le faltaban.

“Pues que mal que los omegas te hayamos derrotado, ¿huh? ¿Aún te duele el saque flotante que no pudiste recibir bien?” Molestó y el alfa no aguantó ni un segundo más para acercarse a él. Lo tomó de los brazos con brutalidad y lo obligó a soltar un quejido de dolor, pero hasta ahí pudo conseguir cuando el aroma a café y canela lo envolvió, haciéndolo retroceder.

“¿Qué te pasa?” Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros al verlo.

“H-Huh… huele a otro alfa” Suga pestañeó y se abrazó a sí mismo, justo por encima de donde habían estado las manos ajenas. Maldición, le dolía demasiado y pensó que si solo le quedaba un moretón iba a tener suerte.

“¿Y qué? Está solo y nosotros somos cuatro. El olor se irá” Propuso otro y Koshi chasqueó la lengua, pero su expresión se transformó cuando percibió como lo miraba ese en particular “Y de hecho, él es bastante lin-…”

“Termina la frase y lo próximo que remataré será tu cabeza” Suga sintió que el alivio azotaba su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz conocida. Enseguida sus músculos se relajaron y caminó rápido hacia el capitán de su equipo, poniéndose apenas detrás de él. No se quejó cuando Daichi lo sostuvo de la cintura, rodeándosela de forma protectora “¿Se puede saber que asuntos tenían con mi omega?” Koshi tuvo que contener un gemido de sorpresa al oír esa posesividad. Daichi nunca lo había llamado de esa manera, pero pareció efectiva. Eso, o los alfas del equipo perdedor se habían quedado de piedra ante el aroma tan agresivo que Sawamura se esforzaba en concentrar por todo el entorno.

“¿Tu omega?” Consiguió romper el silencio el líder del equipo “Pensé que ese tipo de relaciones entre jugadores estaban prohibidas”

“Lo prohibido,” Gruñó Daichi en respuesta, acercando a Suga aún más a él “Es que se aprovechen de su género para intimidar a otros jugadores” Y entonces, abrió apenas la boca y Koshi pudo ver de reojo el resplandor de unos colmillos “Debería de…”

“Ya nos íbamos. Perdimos. Regresaremos a casa” Dijo el capitán y Suga tuvo que tragar saliva cuando las feromonas de Sawamura se potenciaron al punto de nublarle la vista. Aún así, se sentía tranquilo en sus brazos. Daichi no volvió a abrir la boca, pero su olor hablaba por él: _Desaparezcan de mi vista. Ahora._

Por fin, los otros alfas se marcharon a paso apresurado y Koshi no tuvo tiempo ni para suspirar de alivio cuando el capitán de su equipo lo tomó esta vez con ambas manos por la cintura y lo giró hacia él.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?” Suga pestañeó antes de soltar una pequeña risa que consiguió el efecto contrario en su compañero “No me hace gracia…”

“Estoy bien, Daichi. Tranquilo” Respondió, llevando sus manos hacia el rostro ajeno para acunar sus mejillas y acariciarlas con sus dedos “Guarda tus colmillos. Te estás pareciendo a un lobo más que a un cuervo”

Cuando un alfa se molestaba, era normal que los colmillos sobresalieran un poco de su boca. Los colmillos no solo servían para ser los primeros en penetrar la piel del cuello al momento de la marca, sino también para defender al omega con garras y dientes (literalmente) en caso de ser necesario.

Daichi gruñó por lo bajo y Suga frunció el ceño, pellizcando sus mejillas.

“Basta, Daichi. Regresa a ser un alfa normal. Si alguien te ve así, podríamos tener problemas… y no quieres que nos expulsen de la competencia sin antes ganar las nacionales, ¿no?” Entonces, su expresión cambió a una pícara “Guarda esos bonitos colmillos para el momento en el que me muerdas” 

Su sugerencia tuvo éxito y el alfa pareció quedar fuera de juego por unos segundos. Suga colaboró a que se tranquilizara acercando más su cuerpo al suyo y apoyando su rostro en su pecho, soltando unas pocas feromonas más que terminaron de inundar todo el baño. Daichi respiró profundo.

“Lo siento, es que tardabas y… agh, me alegra que no haya sucedido nada” Se sinceró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Suga pestañeó y lo miró con curiosidad desde su pecho. Daichi tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta diez para evitar tener una erección ahí mismo. Suga era adorable cuando quería.

“Me alegra que hayas vuelto. No les hubiera dejado hacer nada, pero eran cuatro y… sí, mejor dejamos el tema” Dijo cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo debido a que Daichi había tensado sus músculos y emitido más feromonas de golpe, probablemente recuperando las ganas de matar a esos alfas.

“Mejor regresamos. Los demás deben estarse preguntando por qué tardamos tanto” Suga asintió ante la sugerencia. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería separarse, lo hicieron y se dispusieron a salir del baño: Daichi primero por cualquier amenaza que pudiera aparecer por la puerta. Koshi no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, ¿quién iba a animarse a amenazarlos? Después de todo, incluso él sentía como el aroma a café y canela cubría toda su primavera.

Si Daichi seguía siendo así de encantador y protector, probablemente le ofreciera el cuello mucho antes de ganar las nacionales.

**Parte II: Nishinoya Yuu.**

“Agh, ¡sigue sin contestar!”

Tanaka tiró el celular al suelo, ocasionando un ruido fuerte que sobresaltó a sus compañeros de equipo. Kuroo rio por lo bajo al verlo desesperado y no tardó en tomar otro pedazo de carne de su plato con los palillos para llevárselo a la boca.

“Mhh, calma” Dijo, tragando la comida “Su líbero está con Yakkun. Él no dejará que le pase nada”

Acababan de jugar varios partidos de entrenamiento. El Karasuno había viajado a Tokio antes de las nacionales para practicar con el Nekoma y el Fukurodani, y luego de mucho esfuerzo sus entrenadores los habían premiado con una barbacoa al aire libre. Noya había devorado su parte en menos de media hora y le había pedido permiso a su capitán para recorrer la ciudad. Yaku fue el primero en ofrecerse como guía turístico ni bien oyó los deseos de su amigo y rival.

El problema era que los dos eran omegas y desde que se habían marchado Tanaka no dejaba de actuar como un alfa sobreprotector, marcando el número de Nishinoya una y otra y otra vez.

“¡Pero su líbero también es omega!” Se quejó Tanaka, apretando los dientes. Kuroo continuó comiendo tranquilo unos segundos antes de responderle.

“Yakkun será omega, pero es dominante. Me atrevería a decir que da más miedo enojado que cualquier alfa, ¿verdad?” Preguntó, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo, obligándolos a recordar muchos instantes en los que habían hecho enfadar a Morisuke y se habían ganado varias reprimendas físicas por ello. Pálidos por las memorias, asintieron.

“Eso no quita que…”

“Tanaka” Lo interrumpió Daichi, que estaba dejando su plato en la mesa más cercana. Ya había terminado su porción. Volteó al menor y lo miró con seriedad “Ya te dije que lo dejé ir porque sé que ellos dos estarán bien. Kuroo puede ser una gran molestia y parecer idiota, pero…”

“¿Ehh? ¿Qué dijiste?” Exclamó el otro capitán al oírlo, pero Sawamura continuó.

“…no pondría en riesgo a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo. Confía más en Nishinoya”

Claro que confiaba, confiaba ciegamente en su mejor amigo y en su capacidad para defenderse, pero no podía decir de lo mismo de Tokio, una ciudad que no podía compararse con su propio hogar. Allí había más gente, más actividad y por lo tanto más probabilidades de que todo acabara en un auténtico caos, sobre todo si había dos omegas deambulando por allí solos. Los hubiera acompañado, pero cuando se habían marchado, estaba demasiado distraído mirando a Kiyoko.

Respiró profundo y volvió a tomar el celular que había lanzado al césped. Sabía que sus capitanes lo veían con ternura y cierta pena, pero no podía evitar volver a marcarle.

★

“Ack, otra vez” Se quejó Yuu al sentir la vibración en su bolsillo, ocasionando que su amigo riera.

“Ese amigo tuyo sí que te cuida, ¿eh?” Lo molestó, pero sonreía.

A él no le gustaba que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran tan pendientes de lo que hacía todo el tiempo, pero era comprensible por ser un omega dominante. Los omegas dominantes eran más agresivos e independientes que los omegas promedio, no representaban ni un 5% de la población y muchas veces llegaban a morir sin ser marcados ni dejar descendencia, porque su propio cuerpo era bastante complicado de fecundar. Pero Morisuke sabía que Nishinoya era un omega normal y le gustaba ver que tenía a alguien que sí se preocupaba bastante por él, aunque no se hubieran alejado del gimnasio ni un kilómetro.

“Ryuu debería calmarse un poco. Si Daichi-san me dejó venir, es por algo. Aparte les dije a los demás que le aseguraran que no iba a contestarle las llamadas porque sabía que se pondría así” Morisuke rió un poco antes de detenerse. El semáforo aún no les permitía el paso.

“Oh…” Inquirió coqueto y Yuu giró a verlo pasmado “Suena a como si él sintiera algo más que solo amistad por ti”

“¿Q-Qué dices? Solamente somos a-amigos” Tartamudeó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Yaku tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no carcajearse.

“Entonces no te pongas así” El menor iba a reclamarle, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Morisuke cruzó la calle y se vio obligado a seguirlo. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a reflexionar acerca de su relación con Tanaka.

Eran mejores amigos y su aroma siempre lo había calmado. Ese olor a madera propio de su persona le hacía sentir que estaba en un hogar bien construido, con cimientos bien firmes y un techo incapaz de venirse abajo. De todos los olores de alfas que había conocido, Nishinoya encontraba al de Ryuu como el mejor. Pero aún así, sabía que Tanaka estaba enamorado de Kiyoko (como él, claro), así que no se permitía pensar en su amigo de esa manera. Sin embargo, cuando Ryuu hacía esas cosas como llamarlo seguido por teléfono para ver qué tal estaba, su corazón dudaba…

“Oye, viniste a ver Tokio, ¿no?” La voz de Morisuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Noya se dio cuenta de que sus últimos pasos había estado mirando al suelo “Presta más atención. Esta es la parte más bonita… bueno, a mi parecer” Agregó luego, mirando con duda los grandes árboles que los rodeaban. Yuu pestañeó, admirando el paisaje.

“Woah…” Susurró, embelesado. Yaku se sonrojó un poco al ver esa expresión tan adorable de su kohai, pero carraspeó con la garganta para no hacerse ideas raras. Uno de los problemas secundarios que le traía ser omega dominante era que a veces le daban ganas de poseer a otros omegas y encima Yuu tenía ese aroma a cítrico que se le hacía irresistible.

“¿Te gusta?” Preguntó, colocando una mano en su cadera y sonriendo. Nishinoya lo miró con ilusión y asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de la nada alguien habló detrás de ellos y Yuu sintió que todos sus músculos se paralizaban.

“¿Dos omegas? Oh~ _Quietos_.” Y la última palabra fue mencionada con un tinte diferente. Fue una orden proveniente de la Voz.

Todos los alfas poseían una Voz especial. Su tono era más grave y las frases que salieran de ella podían sentirse hasta punzantes. Era una voz que ningún omega podía rechazar, incluso los dominantes terminaban cediendo a aquel fenómeno, aunque fueran capaces de presentar una batalla previa. El único modo de escapar de la Voz era que un omega estuviera marcado. Cuando eso sucedía, el omega solo respondía a la Voz del alfa con el que estaba enlazado.

Yuu sintió dos gotas de sudor resbalarle por la nuca. Quería mover sus piernas, correr, llegar a Morisuke e irse, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Escuchó la pequeña risita del alfa que tenían detrás y pudo distinguir cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Yaku también estaba quieto, pero sus ojos se mantenían con odio sobre el desconocido. Nishinoya sintió que su celular volvía a vibrar en su bolsillo y se maldijo por dentro el no haber atendido antes, porque ahora que quería hacerlo no podía.

Aunque probablemente no iba a llegar a contestar, porque la llamada finalizó rápido. Yuu sintió miedo y remordimiento. Tanaka al parecer se había rendido en contactarle.

“Sabía que esos olores tan dulces solo podían ser de omega. Me alegra ver que son dos” Dijo una vez que estuvo a cinco pasos de Nishinoya “¿Qué hacen caminando solos por esta zona? No van a decirme que no sabían que por aquí existen moteles y poca gente- ¿qué?” Se interrumpió de golpe al ver que Yaku se movía para tomar el brazo del contrario y obligarlo a correr al jalar de él “¡ _Quietos_!” Repitió con su Voz y Noya sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor que sintió en las piernas. Morisuke lo obligaba a moverse, él quería moverse, pero ese alfa lo estaba sometiendo a hacerle caso y sus estúpidas piernas querían obedecer, por lo que sus músculos se tensaban a la vez que su cerebro iba a mil por hora.

“¡Vamos, Yuu!” Apuró Yaku, jalando más fuerte, pero notó que Noya ya estaba lagrimeando y que no podría obtener nada si continuaba de esa forma. Además, su aroma a cítrico se estaba intensificando por el miedo y eso no era buena señal “Perdóname por esto” Dijo de repente, deteniéndose y agarrándolo por debajo de las piernas para alzarlo en brazos. Entonces, corrió. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y prácticamente así era.

Tenía que ganar tiempo. Sabía que la ayuda llegaría enseguida, pero hasta que eso sucediera, debía mantener a salvo a Nishinoya, quién lo miraba confundido desde su lugar.

“¿Morisuke-kun…?” Llamó, pestañeando al ir captando la información “¿Por qué a ti no te…?”

“Estúpidos omegas” Maldijo el alfa, que no se había rendido y ahora los seguía. Al ver la velocidad de Yaku, pareció entender “¡Ah! ¡Uno es dominante!” Se dijo a sí mismo y aunque eso debía de haberle bastado para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, continuó persiguiéndolos. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que si insistían en ir por aquel camino, llegarían a un callejón sin salida.

Lo que no sabía es que el omega dominante era tan astuto como un gato y que lo estaba guiando hacia su propia trampa gracias a la conexión especial que tenía.

“M-Morisu-…” Estaba llamando Noya cuando él lo interrumpió.

“¡No te preocupes!” Jadeó por la corrida. Luego de jugar tantos sets, sus piernas estaban cansadas, pero el instinto protector y las ganas de luchar lo mantenían de pie “¡No dejaré que nos alcance! No permitiré que te suceda nada, Yuu” Nishinoya se ruborizó un poco y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba quedando como una damisela en apuros.

“Bájame, puedo correr” Pidió, pero Yaku le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de regresar los ojos al frente.

“No. Él va a obligarte a quedarte quieto” Dijo y Nishinoya odió no poder negarlo “Confía en mí”

No le quedaba de otra, pero apretó los puños por la impotencia de ser un omega. Entonces, de repente, recordó que tenía su celular en su bolsillo y se dispuso a buscarlo.

“Llamaré a Ryuu” Avisó, abriendo su lista de contactos para encontrar su nombre y presionar el botón de llamada. Se lo llevó al oído y esperó, ajeno al sonido de la respiración agitada de Yaku, a los pasos tanto de él como del acosador y al viento que los azotaba directamente en la cara.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Cuatro tonos. Y dio el buzón de voz.

Nishinoya sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima. Probablemente Tanaka estaba furioso con él, probablemente no lo atendiera sin importar cuánto llamara. Toda su naturaleza de omega se le vino encima. Quería tener a Ryuu cerca, aspirar su aroma a madera y refugiarse en él, pero no podía. Solo era capaz de percibir el tenue olor a manzanilla que Yaku emanaba cada vez más fuerte debido a la escapatoria, sin embargo era tan leve y suave que no lo reconfortaba.

Odiaba que le recordaran su segundo género en ese tipo de situaciones…

“Yaku.”

“¡Noya!”

Nishinoya abrió los ojos, que había cerrado en un intento de escapar de la realidad y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su amigo. Lucía agitado, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Pudo ver más allá que el capitán del Nekoma también había llegado. Pestañeó confundido y quiso preguntar cómo habían sabido dónde estaban, pero Yaku lo bajó de sus brazos y Tanaka lo abrazó de forma sobreprotectora apenas tocó el suelo, arrancándole un chillido de dolor. Sus piernas aún estaban un poco reacias a reaccionar, así que se quedaron en el piso.

“¡Duele, duele!” Se quejó por el abrazo, pero el alfa no disminuyó la fuerza con la que lo acaparaba. Soltó un pequeño gruñido a modo de queja, sin embargo pronto se calló cuando el aroma a madera intenso lo invadió, sonrojándolo.

Era más potente que nunca, y lo peor era que se sentía a salvo con él. Era como si Tanaka con ese perfume le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que le pertenecía y que no dejaría que nada le sucediera. A Nishinoya no le gustaba cuando sus genes omega hacían tanta presencia, pero luego de semejante susto, solo pudo acurrucarse contra su amigo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su acosador se había quedado atrás.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Kuroo a Yaku. El más bajito asintió y el capitán pareció tranquilizarse “Hiciste un gran trabajo protegiendo a Nishinoya, pero eso no lo va a salvar” Dijo, refiriéndose al otro alfa y Morisuke chasqueó la lengua.

“Sé que no te vas a detener. No importa lo que diga”

“Se metió contigo. Eso es suficiente para querer decapitarlo” Noya se separó apenas del pecho de Tanaka y observó con curiosidad a los dos integrantes del Nekoma. Pestañeó.

“¿Morisuke-kun?” Llamó con timidez. Sabía que estaba actuando como un omega en ese preciso instante y le daba rabia, pero a la vez no quería dejarlo. El aroma de Ryuu lo calmaba y lo hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien. Si Yaku se veía a gusto con Kuroo siendo un omega dominante, entonces lo que le quedaba a él era estar rendido ante el género de su mejor amigo. Cuando el otro líbero le devolvió la mirada, continuó “¿Por qué la Voz de ese idiota no te afectó?” Preguntó por fin y el más grande se ruborizó un poco. Desvió la mirada un instante y suspiró. Kuroo se rascó la nuca y observó con cuidado cuando Yaku llevó su mano hacia su hombro izquierdo y se bajó la ropa lo suficiente como para mostrar la marca de mordida que llevaba en la zona. Tanaka se sonrojó y giró la cara, a sabiendas de que ver la mordida de un omega marcado era peor que verlo totalmente desnudo. Yuu solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca tres veces antes de recordar cómo se hablaba.

“Estoy enlazado con Kuroo” Dijo Yaku, volviendo a vestirse e ignorando la explosión de orgullo que lo golpeó proveniente de su alfa. Cuando un alfa y un omega se enlazaban, podían saber y sentir absolutamente todo lo que sentía el otro, más aún si eran emociones fuertes. El miedo del líbero al ser perseguido había sido suficiente para poner en alerta a Kuroo, quien no había tardado en tomar a Tanaka también para llevarlo hacia el lugar que el lazo le indicaba respecto a la posición de Morisuke. Estaban conectados. Yaku podía saber cuándo Kuroo estaba cerca y Kuroo era capaz de conocer la posición exacta de su omega si éste se metía en problemas “Esta situación no es nueva. Lamentablemente” Suspiró antes de clavar la mirada en Ryuu, que lo había vuelto a observar “Por eso me alegra que tu amigo te cuide”

“Más que cuidarlo,” Contestó Tanaka y Noya sintió como su abrazo se fortalecía, pegándolo aún más a él “tengo ganas de matar a ese tipo”

“Ah~” Suspiró Kuroo y en ese sonido se percibieron las ansias que también sentía por acompañar a Tanaka en esa tarea “Creo que puedo oler a un alfa repugnante cerca de aquí” Yaku se removió incómodo en su lugar, tratando de desvanecer de su persona los instintos agresivos que Kuroo estaba sintiendo.

“Vayan rápido, entonces” Ordenó, acercándose a Noya aprovechando que Tanaka se ponía de pie “Nos quedaremos aquí” Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo un segundo, pareció pensar en algo y luego se acercó a él para inclinarse y dejarle un corto beso en los labios. Yaku dejó de estar tan tenso y le dedicó una leve sonrisa efímera cuando se separaron. Ryuu desvió la mirada, apenado y Nishinoya seguía sin poder creer que acababa de ver a su senpai de esa manera.

No, en primer lugar, no podía creer que estuviera enlazado. Y con su capitán.

“Pensé que la mordida era en el cuello…” Susurró una vez que quedaron a solas. Yaku se acercó para extenderle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

“Sí, en el cuello es lo normal, pero si se es cuidadoso, puede ser en otra zona. Kuroo decidió hacerlo allí para no tener problemas durante los partidos. Ya sabes, prejuicios, trampas, burlas…” Nishinoya asintió con la cabeza. Lo normal era que un omega quisiera esconder su marca, al menos hasta que las cosas en la sociedad cambiaran para ellos “De todas formas, Yuu” Llamó y cuando obtuvo su atención, siguió “Será mejor que prepares tu mejor aroma para cuando regresen”

“¿Huh?”

Yaku sonrió de lado y colocó una mano en su cadera.

“Es probable que huelan un poco a sangre, sabes. Nuestros olores lo camuflarán y ayudarán a que los entrenadores y tu capitán no los metan en problemas”

Nishinoya tragó saliva. Yaku parecía saber del tema.

“Ser un omega es problemático…” Morisuke sonrió.

“Por eso es divertido rotar esos problemas hacia los alfas acosadores, ¿no crees?” Dijo jocoso, pero al ver que Yuu no respondía, continuó “No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, es culpa de ese alfa. Quién sabe qué querría obligarnos a hacer. La Voz está prohibida, merece un año de cárcel como mínimo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que fuéramos omegas ya ocupados”

“Y-Yo no estoy ocupado” Se apresuró a responder. Yaku extendió su sonrisa.

“Bueno, ¿te gustaría apostar por cuánto tiempo?”

No le respondió a Yaku en ese instante ni cuando los alfas regresaron y los ayudaron a cubrir el mínimo aroma a sangre, tampoco mencionó nada durante todo el camino al gimnasio donde los esperaban los demás equipos, pero en el fondo, Nishinoya sabía que tenía razón.

Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que le pidiera a Tanaka ser mordido.

**Parte III: Yamaguchi Tadashi.**

“¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?!” Yamaguchi tuvo que pestañear cuando Tsukishima le ofreció sus auriculares.

“Solo mientras compro” Repitió. Tadashi asintió con la cabeza y tomó el objeto que le ofrecía.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde que se habían unido al Karasuno, pero ya habían tomado como rutina el regresar a casa por el mismo camino de la tienda de conveniencia. Esa tarde Tsukishima tenía algo qué comprar, así que le dijo a Tadashi que lo esperara fuera. Sabía que su amigo no tenía problemas en acompañarlo, pero había demasiada gente adentro pese a la hora y quería ahorrarle las molestias, por lo que le ofreció sus audífonos para que se entretuviera escuchando música el rato que le llevara conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Se despidieron en la puerta y Yamaguchi se fue a sentar debajo de un árbol cercano, sin embargo, antes de colocarse los auriculares, se los llevó rápidamente a la nariz para aspirar el aroma a limón que Tsukishima siempre dejaba en todos sus objetos. Kei era un alfa muy fuerte y su olor era igual o el doble. Yamaguchi ya lo había conocido siendo alfa, por lo que había tenido un despertar temprano.

Todas las personas nacían como betas y en la etapa de la preadolescencia y adolescencia era que descubrían su segundo género gracias a los cambios hormonales y factores genéticos en la familia. Yamaguchi había despertado como omega recién a los 10 años, pero si no mal recordaba, Tsukishima lo había hecho a los 6 como alfa. Después de todo, la vez que lo ayudó (para él contaba como ayuda) en el parque había sido la primera vez que había sentido aquel olor a limón tan fuerte pero a la vez tan fresco, y Kei y él solo tenían 8 años.

Todavía le agradecía que se hubiera quedado a su lado aún cuando había despertado como omega, aunque cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema para hablar de eso, Tsukishima le respondía con su típico “Cállate, Yamaguchi” y él completaba el proceso de la naturaleza con su “Perdón, Tsukki”

Bueno, de todas formas no le importaba demasiado. Siempre y cuando pudiera permanecer al lado de su amigo, todo estaba bien para él.

Tarareaba al ritmo de la canción que había escogido cuando sintió un golpe en la pierna. Abrió los ojos de golpe, dispuesto a avisarle a Tsukishima que se había pasado con la medida de su fuerza, pero se paralizó ni bien levantó la cabeza y reconoció a esos dos chicos que le habían hecho la vida imposible cuando era más pequeño.

Eran los mismos chicos que lo habían obligado más de una vez a cargar con sus mochilas y se habían burlado de sus pecas. La canción terminó en el mismo instante en que uno de ellos sonrió de una manera que a Yamaguchi no le dio buena espina, sin embargo no quiso ser menos y se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño.

“No puedo creerlo” Dijo uno de sus ex acosadores, colocando las manos en su cadera “¡Despertaste como omega!”

“¿Eh? ¿Es así?” Preguntó el otro. Tadashi entonces se dio cuenta de que ese seguía siendo un beta. Los betas no podían oler las feromonas distintivas de los alfas y omegas, aparte de que tampoco tenían un aroma propio.

“Sí. Huele como a… ¿helecho? Qué olor tan aburrido” Se burló, sacudiendo la mano frente a él como si quisiera ahuyentarlo “Aunque no me sorprende. Siempre fuiste muy regular” Siguió diciendo el alfa y Yamaguchi se odió por sentir una punzada de dolor ante esas palabras.

Sí. Lo había sido y aún lo era. No tenía nada de especial. Todos sus compañeros de equipo tenían algún don o habilidad para el juego, pero él se quedaba atrás y sufría cada vez que tenía que jugar por los nervios. Aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer y muchos obstáculos que superar. En ocasiones sentía que nunca llegaría a ningún lado.

“Bueno, seguramente serás un omega muy triste” Opinó el beta, cruzándose de brazos mientras su compañero soltaba una ligera risa “Todavía tienes esas pecas en tu rostro… Dudo que algún alfa las considere atractivas” Terminó por decir y su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

“No nos adelantemos tanto” Dijo, dando un paso y estirando el brazo, dirigiéndose directamente a la cara de Tadashi. El omega sabía que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa: podía retroceder unos pocos pasos para quedar fuera de su alcance o darle un manotazo, pero todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado “Puede ser feo, pero si sabe complacer en la cama…” Ronroneó.

Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera que iba a hacerle ese tipo, no le gustaría. Cerró los ojos al ver los dedos ajenos estirarse para llegar a él, pero nunca tocaron su piel. En cambio, se oyó una especie de golpe y un pequeño alarido que lo obligó a regresar la mirada hacia esos dos problemáticos.

“Siguen siendo un par de mocosos patéticos” La voz de Tsukishima sonó condescendiente mientras sostenía en alto la mano del otro alfa. Tadashi pestañeó y ladeó apenas la cabeza para verlo, pero el intenso olor a limón lo hizo marearse y quedarse a fuerzas en su lugar.

 _“Woah… Tsukki está muy enojado…”_ Pensó, cerrando para los ojos para intentar concentrarse y relajarse. No quería que sus genes de omega reaccionaran y empezar a llenar con feromonas dulces todo el lugar.

“Vayan a ser patéticos a otra parte” Dijo Tsukishima, esta vez con un tono de voz más severo y apretó la mano ajena, arrancándole un chillido de dolor al que había intentado tocar a Tadashi. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, lo soltó y el beta fue a auxiliarlo, tomándolo del brazo con preocupación.

“¡¿Q-Q-Qué rayos te pasa?!” Le gritó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose en el preciso instante en el que Kei lo asesinó con la mirada. Lentamente, tocó el hombro de Yamaguchi para indicarle que fuera hacia atrás y se adelantó, quedando entre él y los otros. Tadashi quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa que lo calmara, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Estaba asustado.

“Lo que pasa,” Comenzó Tsukishima, viéndolos a ambos desde arriba con tranquilidad pero a la vez amenaza. Yamaguchi no podía ver su rostro, pero las feromonas de su amigo le indicaban el estado en el que estaba inmerso “es que tu amigo no fue el único que despertó como alfa”

Los dos se quedaron congelados unos breves minutos antes de que el beta asintiera con la cabeza y empujara un poco hacia atrás al alfa lastimado. No podía oler a Tsukishima, pero su presencia era prepotente y lo hacía sentir el peligro.

“E-Entendimos… no volveremos a molestar a tu omega” Prometió, causando con sus palabras que Yamaguchi se ruborizara y Kei levantara una ceja.

“Si creen que los omegas son protegidos por pertenecer a alguien, les queda mucho por aprender aún. Patético” Fue lo único que comentó antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, alejándose. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, aunque el alfa chasqueó la lengua con odio en cuanto Tsukishima les dio la espalda. Tadashi se quedó en su lugar, sin saber bien cómo proceder hasta que la voz normal de su amigo lo sacó de dudas.

“Apúrate, Yamaguchi” Ordenó y el omega miró de reojo una última vez a sus antiguos compañeros antes de correr hacia él, dejándolos atrás.

“¡Ya voy! ¡Perdón, Tsukki!”

No hablaron durante todo el camino de lo que había pasado. Aunque Tadashi había querido agradecerle, la expresión de Tsukishima le decía que era mejor no hacerlo. Se veía realmente molesto y su olor todavía le generaba un leve dolor de cabeza por la intensidad de sus feromonas, pero por suerte no era nada que no pudiera soportar, y en el fondo, ese aroma lo hacía sentir a salvo. Se había acostumbrado a la fuerza e intensidad de las feromonas de Tsukishima.

★

Lo que lo descolocó al día siguiente fue que en la práctica ni Daichi ni Tanaka se le acercaban demasiado. Sostenía la pelota confundido, queriendo practicar con el capitán su saque puesto que Noya aún no había llegado, pero Sawamura parecía estarlo evitando. Estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas cuando una palmada en la espalda lo hizo sobresaltarse y girar, encontrándose con el rostro de Suga.

“Yamaguchi~ ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?” Preguntó, y entonces le rodeó con un brazo los hombros y lo llevó a un sitio más apartado para bajar la voz “Puedes contarme si algo sucedió, ¿sabes? Soy un omega también y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites” Tadashi pestañeó, confundido.

“Gracias, Suga-san pero… no entiendo de qué hablas” Murmuró. Koshi apretó los labios e hizo un pequeño puchero.

“Joo~ Vamos. Entiendo que estés acostumbrado a estar pegado a Tsukishima, pero el olor que dejó esta vez en ti es demasiado fuerte como para que ni siquiera tú lo notes” Yamaguchi abrió tanto los ojos como la boca sorprendido y entonces el mayor pareció creerle “¿Eh? Espera, ¿en serio no lo notaste? Es por eso que ni Daichi ni Tanaka se te acercan”

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de golpe y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

“¿D-De verdad? No lo noté…” Susurró y Suga sonrió enternecido.

“Sí. Desde que entraste al gimnasio que no dejo de oler limones. Deberías decirle a Tsukishima que sea menos territorial… al menos lo suficiente como para que el capitán se pueda acercar a ti sin temer ser asesinado” Bromeó, pero lo decía en serio. Tadashi rio por lo bajo.

“S-Supongo que lo haré…” Prometió, mirando de reojo hacia la otra punta del lugar, en donde Kei lo estaba observando y desvió la mirada apenas hicieron contacto visual. Yamaguchi volvió a sentir que sus latidos se aceleraban.

¿Él? ¿Un omega triste?

Era el omega más feliz del mundo en ese instante. No necesitaba una mordida, solo un alfa protector. Por fortuna, ya lo tenía y olía a limón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Wow, wow!
> 
> Bueno, es mi primer fanfic omegaverse en este fandom, ¡pero quiero hacer muchos más! Hay muchas posibilidades. Por ejemplo, Noya también me parece un buen candidato a alfa, pero en esta historia quería emparejarlo con Tanaka (me sorprende que el fandom no escriba tanto de ellos juntos, los veo como una buena pareja) así que se quedó omega. Además, ¡no me resistí a escribir ese KuroYaku y YakuNoya! Yaku se hace desear, sin embargo el deseo de ponerlo como omega dominante fue más fuerte que yo :P
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. La segunda parte quedó muy larga, pero estoy satisfecha de todas formas. Por si acaso, aclaro que todo sucede en distintos momentos y de hecho el tiempo va retrocediendo a medida que se lee. Es por eso que la parte de Suga tiene que ver con un torneo, la de Noya con el entrenamiento antes de éste y la de Yamaguchi cuando apenas ingresaban al club!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Lirio


End file.
